1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programming a recording of a broadcast program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver for programming a recording of a digital broadcast program and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
For the recording of a broadcast program transmitted from a broadcasting station, a personal video recorder (referred to as PVR, hereinafter) equipped with a hard disk drive (referred to as HDD, hereinafter) has been conventionally used.
The PVR records digital and analog broadcast signals, received through a television set, in the HDD, which is a storage device, and plays back the signals by use of a file playback method that is used in a computer, for example. The PVR is equipped with a central processing unit (CPU), a memory chip, in which an operating system and playback software are installed, and an HDD.
Typically, the PVR uses a file for time shift recording (TSR), which repeatedly stores the broadcast data in time units. Because of this, only a portion of certain broadcast program may be stored, making a user unable to watch the complete program.
In other generally-used programmed recording technologies besides the TSR, the user had to register information for programmed recording, such as the name of the broadcasting station, the broadcasting channel, and the recording time, obtained through an electronic program guide (EPG), newspaper, and magazine.
Such programmed recording methods, however, required the user to collect the information on the broadcast program and program the recording information everyday.